Xana's Worst Nightmare
by Fanfool
Summary: Xana has his work cut out for him when a new-and unexpected-arrival threatens his newest plan.This is gonna be his worst nightmare.Ok,the title's crap,but the story isn't....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Me:

As I flew of the Atlantic waters in my high-tech,self built-not to mention designed-aerospace space craft,I could see the European coastland coming up.

"Shouldn't take too long at subsonic speed..."I muttered to myself.My daydreaming

was shattered by a radar ping.Shat shouldn't accour unless an unfriendly aircraft or missile

was in radar range of Active Radar.I scanned my view.Nothing to my sides or in front.

I looked at the rear camera.Bingo! A supersonic YPK-1249 missile was locked onto

my craft.I zoomed the camera to see what markings it had.

"Oh my God..."I breathed.In clear,bright red was an Eye of Xana!

"So he's back at it,eh?"I said to myself,pounding the control pannel.

By this time,the radar was beeping so fast it was almost a continuous whine.

The missile was right on my ship's rear.I gunned the throttle to max.Somehow,the

missile kept up!The missile hit the back of my craft and detonated,taking off a

Gravity-Distorter and a wing.

"Shit!"I yelled,as a shower of sparks played across my cockpit.

I fought the thing for about 45 miles or so,then damage finally put the engine out of commision.I saw the track of a school,and decided that was my only option.I pointed the nose in.Too steep!The last thing I remember before I blacked out was hitting the ground.

Then complete Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kadic Accademy;Track

Jeremie:

When we stepped out for PE at about 3:00,the temperature was already at about 95

degrees.Ugh.I looked up,and saw a dot on the horizon that looked like a smokey smudge.

I took my glasses off,gave them a good wipe,and put them back on.Still there.I did it again.

Still there.

"Hrmm...,Jim?"I yelled.

"What is it?"He replied.

"I see something on the horizon,do you?"

"Huh...wait,I can make out a smokey shape."

"I see it too,Jeremie."Ulrich stated.

Disregarding the object,we ran our laps.By that time,the object was bigger.

I could cleary see it was some kind of aircraft.A damged one!So that's where the smoke

was coming from!I was too wrapped up in this discovery to notice the fact that the plane

was coming down in my direction.

"Look out!!!"Jim yelled.

That snapped me out of it.I made a side-jump not a moment too soon.

The craft crashed right where I had been standing not 5 seconds ago.

Jim was the first one over to help the pilot.From the wreckage,he told us an

extremely suprising bit of information:The pilot was a kid,probably between 11 & 13.

Jim made a quick search.The wallet he found gave the age,phone number,address,but no name.

"That's puzzling..."Jim remarked,scratching his head.

"Let's get him to the infermary!"Odd said.

"Congradulations,Odd!You had your first bright idea!"I remarked with a laugh.

"Oh yy,keep talking,Einstein,because I'm not listening!

Kadic Academy;Infermary

Due to the odd chain of events,we voulentiered to keep an eye on the pacient during our free time.After all,this could be one of Xana's little attacks.He isn't going anywhere-

Xana or otherwise-due to all his broken bones.The various wounds include a busted arm,fractured wrist,broken leg,and a fractured shoulder.So,as I said,I don't think he'll be going anwhere.To confirm my hunch,I pulled my laptop out of my backpack and ran a superscan.Nope.No activated tower.Nothing.Nada.Zip.Zero.So,this isn't one of Xana's little tricks.He started to stir.Time to meet him.Hopefully.

Me

The first thing I felt when I finally regained contiousness was my entire body

throbbing in pain.I tried to open my eyes.The light sent a sharp through my eyes.The fact that it was right in front of me did not help the slightest bit,either.I opened them again.No pain this time.I saw a kid sitting on a stool in front of my bed.He seemed to be occoupied with his laptop.Time for a simple question.

"Where am I?"I said to the kid.

He looked up from his computer and anwsered my question.

"Kadic Academy,here in France.I'm Jeremie."

"Hello,nice to meet you.I'd shake hands,but their both in casts."I said with a minor little chuckle.I'm from America.I run a top-secret military group."

"What happened?"Jeremie inquired.

"Well,I'll tell you the parts I'm at liberty to tell.The non-top secret parts.I'm on an operation over here.I got hit by a missile over the Atlantic ocean,and fought my craft over.

As you can very well tell,not only did I loose quite a bit of my ship to the missile,I also had

my engine end up failing.So I crash-landed.Oh,sorry about almost hitting you.

"It's OK."He replied.

Another kid ran in.

"Jeremie!Come can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ok."He hot up,and followed him out.

I took the time to take a gander at his laptop.A green screen had towers cycling around and it found an activated tower.The Eye of Xana appeared next to the tower.

"They know about Xana!?!"I said to myself.

Jeremie walked back in.

"Your scan found an activated tower."

He was shocked that I knew.

"WHAT!!! You know!!!"He exclaimed.

"Well,saying you know about Xana & Lyoko,I can tell you completly about my

mission.I came over here to stop Xana.He knows I'm coming for him.The missile that

shot me down?Xana launched it.I'm here to end this long drawn-out battle!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Odd

Jeremie was explaining the strange sequence of events that occoured in the Infermary to

us.Personally,I find it just barely believeable.

"No lie! I'm dead serious. He knows about Lyoko,the site where the super-calculator is

located and,most of all,about Xana."Jeremie explained.

"Sounds like one of Xana's little tricks to me."Yumi stated.

"Well,in the meantime,lets' go deal with that tower while we can.Then we'll see if you're

right,Yumi."I said.

We made for the sewer entrance.I pulled the lid off and we climbed down.I saw

something move in the water.I tapped Ulrich on the shoulder.

"Ulrich,I saw something move in the water.I think it was a specter!"

"Guys,Odd says he saw something move in the water.Does anyone else see anything?"

Ulrich said.

"No,but be cautious,just in case."Jeremie warned.

Eventually,after seeing _it_ two more times out of the corner of my eyes,we made it to

the ladder.We climbed up.We slid down the ropes,got in the elevator,and I pressed the down button.

Jeremie slid into the computer seat and started virtulizing us.

"Odd,you go first.Scanner Odd.Transfer...Aw,screw it!

Next thing I saw,I was on Lyoko,in the Mountain Sector.And oh,happy day,there was a

welcoming comittee of two Krabes waiting for me.

"This is gonna be fun..."I said.

Yumi

I was the next one on Lyoko.I showed up just in time to see Odd put a laser arrow into the second

Krabe's eye.

"Nice shot!"I said to him.

"Thanks,Yumi."He replied.

Ulrich appeared and dropped to the ground after that.

"What'd I miss?"He said.

"Cut the chatter! Aelita's under attack!"Jeremie told us.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a bit of pink hair sticking out from a rock.  
"There she is!" I said.

We ran over to her.She was sitting crouched behind a rock.It was being pulverised by lasers shot by four

Krabes.

"What took you so long?!"She yelled,clearly angery.

"Well _sor-ry_,what happed to your natural good humor?!"Odd yelled back.

The only good part was that the four Krabes were guarding the tower.Ulrich took one out right

off the bat by using Triangluate.Odd took two out.I threw my fan and took out the last one.Aelita deactivated the

tower and Jeremie launched a return to the past.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Out-of-story part

Author's Note:Well,Here is a discription of my character for all who are confused(I know I am-and I'm writing this!).

Name:I can't put my real name out on line and I have writer's blok

on names.Just make up a name.(note:This is supposed to be me as a character,just to sum up that question)

Age:15

Hight:4'5''

Outfit;Real World:Long Black Pants,Navy-Blue T-shirt.

Lyoko:Power Armor

Weaponry;Real World:cuple lasers,nothing much.

Lyoko:Variable Assortment of ranged laser weaponry,two Melee energy sword thingies

Powers:Real World+Lyoko:Copies of Xana's different abilities.(EX:

Speed enhansment)Note:My character _**Is a good guy!!**_ Take Note!

_**Well,that's done with.Back to the story!**_

Me

The first thing I realised was I was back in my craft,Over the Atlantic Ocean.Huh,Jeremie must have launched a return to the past.He's more skilled with the super-calculator then I first thought.Wait,No missile!

Then they must have met Aelita,then.Ooh,what a great tradgety that was.We were good friends,too.I thought bact to when Waldo Schaefure(I brobably butchered the name,I know)was working on Project Lyoko

Flashback Start

One of my fondest memories was when Aelita ran up to her dad and asked him:

"Dad,can I see this Project Lyoko thing firsthand?"

His anwser had shocked me:

"Sure thing,Aelita.Follow me."

I stepped in front of the elevator.

"Sorry,Waldo,But all the kinks haven't been worked out of the Scanners."I got a message on my earpeice:

"An apple has been sucessfuly been transfered!The Scanners work!"

I turned to him and said:

"Well,Waldo,It looks like Aelita will get to see Lyoko after all..."

I virtulized them and I said to Aelita:

"Well,how do you like it?"

Her anwser drew my attention:

"What in the world are those things?"

I checked the map.Xana had sent three Krabes at them!

"Aelita,listen carefully.Those are Krabes.Their top lasers do 30 damage,the lower ones 80,and the big laser on the bottom takes you out in one hit.I haven't worked out an auto-materilisation program,so if all your life points disapear,it's over.Be careful."

I programed weapons up to them.

End Flashback

I saw the school track and landed VTOL style in the shrubbery just outside the school grounds.

I saw Jeremie and some other kids I diden't know.Time to make my appearence.I snuck up behind him.

"Hi,Jeremie."

"Ahh!"He yelled,dropping his cup of coffey.

He turned around and saw who it was.Me.

"Well,Yumi,looks like you were wrong!"Odd said with a huge grin.

Her response was a quick kick in the shin.

"Oww!"Odd yelled,hopping around on one foot,clearly in pain.

"Hey,Jeremie.Want to introduce me to your friends?"I asked

"Sure.This is Odd,Yumi,and Ulrich."He told me.

"Nice to meet you."I said.Then I said "Saying we both know about Lyoko,I have a question:

Do you guys know Aelita?"

"Well,yeah!She's been helping us sense we found the super-calculator!"

"Ok.Would I be able to talk to her?

Jeremie said it was alright,and popped open his laptop.I started talking with Aelita.Her first remark:

"It's you..."


End file.
